Recomeço
by Siremele
Summary: Depois de um tempo de casamento, extinta a paixão, Gina se sente prisioneira no lugar onde deveria chamar de lar, a Mansão Malfoy, e rejeita sua pequena filha. Shortfic escrita antes do sexto livro.


Hi, pessoas! Isso aqui tá pronto há mais ou menos um ano, mas como eu estava na dúvida sobre fazer uma continuação ou não, eu não resolvia se publicaria, ou quando publicaria... Fui enrolando, enrolando... Resolvi postar só agora...

* * *

Harry Potter não me pertence, pois se pertencesse, eu seria mto, mto, mto rica! E eu não sou! i.i

O bebê chorava há muito tempo, logo engasgaria com a própria saliva ou simplesmente perderia o fôlego. Estava nu e descoberto, era uma menina, a pele arrepiada ao contato com o ar frio que entrava da janela aberta.

Em um sofá negro, como toda a mobília do quarto, estava sentada a mãe da criança, abraçando os próprios joelhos. Ela olhava para o pequeno ser que berrava, sabia que precisava acudi-lo, mas não tinha forças sequer para se levantar. Os cabelos vermelhos, desgrenhados, emolduravam o rosto pálido, molhado e os olhos castanhos assustados. Vestia uma longa camisola acetinada verde, e se sentia pequenininha na imensidão e no luxo do quarto infantil.

A criança já não chorava, seus resmungos eram quase inaudíveis, sua boca estava roxa. Gina olhava para a filha e sentia as lágrimas rolarem, se sentindo grata; naquele momento desejava o silêncio mais do que tudo. Talvez fosse por isso que pensara em afogar a pequena na banheira, minutos atrás. Mas a covardia — uma ironia, uma vez que pertencera à Grifinória— a fez parar, trêmula, e abandonar o bebê no berço.

Um elfo-doméstico surgiu do nada e, submisso, se ofereceu para vestir a menina. Gina sentiu asco ao pensar em sua filha tão linda, de poucos cabelos vermelhos e olhos acinzentados, nas mãos desajeitadas daquela criatura. Sem pensar uma segunda vez, atirou uma almofada cor de chumbo no elfo.

—Saia daqui, eu não solicitei os seus serviços!

Em segundos entendeu o que fizera, e sentiu vergonha de ter tratado o subserviente elfo de tal forma; talvez fosse verdade que o convívio faz com que as pessoas adotem comportamentos alheios; ela agora vivia na Mansão Malfoy.

Com medo de sofrer_ novamente_ um Cruciatus da dona, o elfo-doméstico desapareceu, e devido à súbita movimentação no quarto, a bebezinha voltou a chorar, para o desespero de Gina.

—Por que eu não consegui te matar? —falou num tom de derrota, se ergueu abruptamente e caminhou pelo tapete felpudo, também cor de chumbo, até o berço. —Por que eu não fui capaz de acabar com você? —Deixou-se cair no chão, em prantos. Não suportava aquela vida, já tinha desistido de continuar quando a maldita nascera para piorar as coisas, para tirar a coragem de se matar que conseguira reunir.

No corredor, Narcissa ouvia atrás da porta. Desprezava a nora, era uma Weasley. E agora maltratava sua neta, uma princesinha de sangue Malfoy! Só não tentava interferir porque da última vez que tivera tal pretensão, acabara estuporada pela delinqüentezinha. Não entendia como Draco fora capaz de desposá-la, e o pior, como Lúcio fora capaz de aceitar.

O Malfoy mais velho alegara permitir a união de seu filho com uma Weasley por ser essa uma das últimas famílias bruxas de sangue totalmente puro que ainda existiam, apesar de seus membros serem pobretões que se reproduziam como coelhos; a esposa jamais se conformara, sendo muito mais simpática à filha dos Parkinson.

—Ouvindo atrás da porta, _mamãe_? Isso é deselegante.

Draco chegara tão silenciosamente que teria feito a mãe gritar, caso ela já não estivesse acostumada com o jeito do próprio marido se locomover, com a prudência Comensal que acabava entalhada na rotina do Seguidores.

Com um feitiço ele escancarou a porta, então entrou seguido de sua mãe. Deu ordens para que a mais velha pegasse e cuidasse do bebê, enquanto encarava a esposa; ela fitava o chão, aos soluços, não tinha ânimo de olhar para Draco.

—Componha-se, Ginevra. Preciso falar com você. —deu as costas a ela, cansado. Esperaria em seu escritório, como sempre fazia; o cômodo era enfeitiçado para nenhum som entrar ou sair de lá, uma vez estando a porta fechada. Era o melhor jeito de discutir sua vida conjugal sem sua mãe ficar à par de tudo.

Gina o observou se afastar, ele agora usava os cabelos compridos, como Lúcio, batendo em seus ombros. Ficavam constantemente presos, também como os do pai. Suas vestes eram sempre negras, formais, à moda Lúcio Malfoy. Ele estava cada dia mais parecido com o pai, tanto física quanto psicologicamente. E ambos carregavam aquela maldita Marca Negra no braço.

Levantou-se com dificuldade, tinha vontade de ir atrás de Narcissa, tirar sua filha dos braços da megera. Mas não conseguia sequer imaginar para onde elas haviam ido; a Mansão era tão grande! Desconfiava que não conhecia nem a metade dela, vivia entre seu quarto e o da filha, a biblioteca, e os ambientes principais da casa, usados para recepções. Caminhou até seu quarto enxugando as lágrimas; sentia frio, graças aos pés descalços e a falta de agasalhos.

Não entendia para quê se compor, Draco era seu marido, não precisavam de tais cerimônias. Abriu o closet e mirou sem entusiasmo os vestidos de tecidos caros, alguns enfeitiçados para dar certa leveza ou movimento. Escolheu o mais simples que encontrou. Com um aceno de varinha, juntou o cabelo magicamente penteado num coque simples, se vestiu, calçou o primeiro par de sapatos da cor das vestes que encontrou, e saiu do quarto, sem ao menos mirar-se no espelho. Desde a gravidez não tinha mais vaidade alguma.

Entrou sem bater, e encontrou o loiro sentado numa poltrona alta atrás da mesa atulhada de pergaminhos; ele estava de olhos fechados, uma mão nas têmporas, o cotovelo no braço da poltrona. Parecia estar desgostoso de algo, e Gina previu que brigariam _mais uma vez_.

—O que você pensa que está fazendo, Ginevra? Como se já não bastasse você ter destruído o nosso casamento, agora você quer matar a nossa filha? — o tom era queixoso, desapontado.

—_Eu_ destruí o nosso casamento? _Você_ é o cachorrinho do Lorde das Trevas e eu sou a culpada? —a resposta imediata foi ríspida.

O que se seguiu foi rápido demais, Gina só entendeu que havia levado um tapa no rosto quando já estava caída no chão; sequer notara Draco vencendo a distância entre eles. Sentia-se humilhada, queria ir embora dali para sempre, para qualquer lugar bem distante do antro dos Malfoy.

Já haviam brigado muitas vezes. Os motivos eram variados, tudo servia de pretexto nos últimos tempos, mas ele nunca a agredira fisicamente. Estavam os dois magoados, Gina jamais imaginou que Draco fosse ficar tão parecido com Lucius; Draco nunca pensou que Gina ficaria tão louca quanto Narcissa.

Ainda no chão, ela começou a chorar. Fitava o vazio, não conseguia olhar diretamente para o marido.

Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Precisavam esclarecer algumas coisas, mas estavam incapazes de dizerem o que realmente sentiam e pensavam. Draco caminhou, serviu uma bebida para si, tomou numa só golada. Alisava os cabelos, agora soltos, e andava de um lado para o outro. Gina se recostara na parede e abraçara os joelhos, o rosto ainda molhado. Draco serviu mais uma dose.

—Você é um Comensal, Draco, olha para o quê você se tor...

—Eu sei o que eu sou, você não precisa me lembrar. —defendeu-se, entediado— Sou um Comensal da Morte, e daí? Quando você me conheceu e se envolveu comigo, você já sabia que era esse o meu destino; quando você se casou comigo, já havia estado em minha cerimônia de iniciação, lembra-se? Você já sabia o que te aguardava, ninguém te obrigou a nada. Então, pare de se lamentar e de se esconder atrás dessa história! —foi servir a terceira dose.

Ela esperou ele concluir para continuar.

—Suas roupas cheiram a sangue, isso não é agradável.

—Você se casou porque quis...

—Cala a boca! —ela gritou —Eu achava que podia mudar você, eu tinha esperanças de te recuperar... mas não, cada dia que passa mais e mais eu vejo o Lúcio em você e...

—Ele é o meu pai... — deu um sorriso escarninho.

—Eu odeio o seu pai! —ela foi ríspida. Detestava quando Draco vinha com seus cinismos— E não me interrompa!

Mais silêncio. Gina escondeu o rosto, trêmula de raiva; ainda sentia os dedos do marido latejando em sua face. Draco bebia, queria ficar embriagado logo, era tudo o que podia fazer para tentar aliviar a angústia que sentia.

—Minha mãe vai cuidar da Kylie, você não tem mais condições. A partir de hoje, ela dorme num quarto contíguo ao de Narcissa, você não vai precisar nem vê-la mais.

—O nome dela não é Kylie, eu já disse! E sua mãe não vai cuidar dela. Eu vou embora daqui, e minha filha vai junto!

Draco riu gostosamente.

—Você vai para onde, Ginevra? Sua família está toda escondida, um para cada lado, inutilmente tramando contra o Lorde. Sua amiga sangue-ruim se acovardou e foi lamber as feridas entre os trouxas, lugar do qual, aliás, ela nunca deveria ter saído. O menino-que-sobreviveu está morto e enterrado há anos, ou melhor, enterrado simbolicamente, porque o Lorde não permitiu que sobrasse sequer um fio daquele cabelo ridículo dele. Para onde, então, você pensa que vai? A quem você vai recorrer?

Eram duras as palavras de Draco, mas eram verdadeiras. Gina estava sozinha, tudo o que tinha era ele. Ela se sentia cada vez pior, sufocada entre a mobília negra que toda a casa tinha, solitária, cercada de magia negra, deprimida entre tanto luxo. Aquele nunca fora nem jamais seria seu ambiente.

—Por que você faz isso comigo? —ela choramingou, vencida.

Ele suspirou antes de erguê-la pelos ombros. Enxugou as lágrimas dela sob um olhar desconfiado, acuado; tocou os cabelos vermelhos de leve, meio desajeitado, há muito não sabia o que era fazer um carinho. Ele não percebia, ou talvez apenas ignorasse, que ele também chorava. Aproximou-se mais, e quando foi beijá-la, a ruiva virou o rosto para o outro lado.

Draco sentiu-se mal, ela nunca havia rejeitado um beijo seu. Ele não poderia perdê-la, ela era a única pessoa que o amava, de fato, e que _ele_ também amava. Antes dela, não havia se sentido importante para ninguém, amado por ninguém. Seus pais... eles não o amavam. Para seu pai, ele era apenas o herdeiro, o responsável por levar adiante o nome Malfoy, o trunfo dado ao Lorde das Trevas para se promover. Para sua mãe, ele representava o dever cumprido, ela dera um filho ao seu homem; um filho varão, como ele desejava. Draco sentia como se fosse apenas uma propriedade dos pais, não _filho_ deles. E Gina ensinara para ele o que era receber amor, assim como também ensinara o que era dar amor. Agora ela fugia dele; isso não podia acontecer.

Ele suspirou novamente antes de falar, e aos poucos se afastou dela.

—Eu queria que você entendesse que agora você não pertence mais àquele mundo, queria que você voltasse a tentar ser feliz aqui.

Ela o empurrou, detestava quando ele bebia, ficava ou agressivo ou meloso demais.

—E eu queria que você deixasse de ser um Comensal. —queixou.

Draco abriu a boca para falar, mas antes que pudesse dizer algo, Gina prosseguiu.

—Eu não acredito que o Lorde das Trevas vá cair um dia, não acredito mesmo. Eu sei que você, sendo um seguidor de Voldemort—Draco virou os olhos, já havia pedido para ela não pronunciar o nome dele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado—, vai ter que dar a ele mais um seguidor, do seu sangue. E eu não quero que minha filha se torne mais uma imunda!

Outro tapa, este em defesa do Lorde. Gina manteve-se de pé e continuou a falar num tom baixo, os olhos rasos d'água.

—Por isso eu quis matá-la. Eu não quero que ela viva como uma putinha daquele monstro, não quero que ela seja tatuada com algo que vai provocar dor, eu não quero que ela aprenda a matar para se divertir!

Silêncio. Gina fita o vazio, Draco bebe.

—Você tem mais algo a me dizer? —ela perguntou enquanto caminhava até a porta, a voz baixa.

—Não.

Gina saiu sem olhar para trás. Sentia-se doente. Havia amado Draco um dia, e por acreditar que o sentimento era recíproco, determinou-se a afastá-lo do mundo das trevas, mas enganara-se ao pensar que tinha esse poder; agora era obrigada a aceitar que sua filha também passaria por aquilo. Para piorar, o loiro fizera questão de lembrar que tudo o que prezara antes de seu casamento estava arruinado, ela não tinha opção além de continuar vivendo entre os Malfoy.

Ela seguiu até o quarto que dividia com o marido. Pegou a primeira camisola que seus dedos alcançaram e foi tomar um banho demorado. O contato com a água quente da banheira a fez relaxar e pensar em como sua filha deveria estar se sentindo quando estava deitada, totalmente despida, entregue ao frio. Arrependeu-se, desejou tê-la junto de si naquele momento, para jurar para ela que nunca mais agiria de forma tão estúpida.

O que o banho também fê-la se recordar foi a violência que sofrera de Draco, só agora sentia a dor real, tanto física quanto emocional. O gesto bruto fora, para ela, o fim declarado do casamento. Nunca mais dividiria um leito com o marido, nunca mais permitiria que ele a tocasse. Decidiu que dormiria no quarto da filha essa noite, havia lá uma cama, no dia seguinte providenciaria a mudança oficial.

O quarto da filha... Draco dissera que a menina seria cuidada por Narcissa, a partir de agora. Ele não tinha esse direito! Mas como ela bem conhecia o sonserino com quem se casara, tinha ciência da capacidade dele em realizar tal barbárie. Odiava Narcissa, odiava Lúcio! Odiava Draco!

Vestiu-se e foi para o cômodo onde passaria a noite, sentiu-se grata por não encontrar ninguém em seu caminho. Fechou a porta atrás de si, ao entrar, e se aproximou do berço; sentiu tanta saudade da menina, de repente! Não podia acreditar que havia perdido sua filhinha, não aceitaria, jamais, o que Draco fizera.

Olhou para dentro do berço, lá estava ela, pequenina, dormindo como um anjo, envolta em cobertores cinzas, alheia à todo o tipo de desentendimentos desse mundo.

Gina tomou-a nos braços e apertou-a contra seu peito; beijava o rostinho gorducho, ainda mais doída pela coragem que tivera de deixá-la no frio por tanto tempo. O bebê choramingou à princípio, mas logo procurou, sedento, o seio da mãe. Ela caminhou até a cama e se sentou; quando estendeu a mão para pegar o travesseiro, a fim de ajeitá-lo para se recostar, encontrou um pergaminho dobrado. Era de Draco.

_Imaginei que você viria para este quarto. _

_Sei que não vai adiantar, mas te peço desculpas por tudo, pelos tapas. Sei que você estava certa na maioria das coisas que você disse, mas eu não tenho jeito mesmo._

_Minha mãe não vai mais cuidar da menina, ela já teve um filho e cuidou dele seguindo o que ela achava correto; o resultado não foi bom, como você bem sabe. Crie-a da sua maneira, você é a mãe, eu não tenho o direito de tirá-la de você. Narcissa não intrometerá, eu garanto._

_Transforme a Kylie em algo diferente de mim, por favor. _

Gina terminou de ler, comovida. Não perdoaria o marido, jamais. Mas o simples fato de ele ter devolvido sua filha e entregado a educação dela em suas mãos já era motivo para se emocionar.

—Kylie... — sua voz estava embargada. Ficaria esse nome, mesmo. Não havia pensado em nenhum outro, e o pai havia escolhido esse... ele tinha esse direito, afinal —Você não vai ter uma marca idiota no braço, viu? A mamãe não vai deixar...

Dormiram juntinhas. Gina agora teria que lutar para mudar o destino da filha, e tê-la novamente nos braços, sabendo que a amava e que era responsável pela pequena, devolveu-lhe toda a autoconfiança perdida ao longo dos anos metida naquela casa, deu-lhe novamente forças para continuar a viver.

* * *

Odiou? Me comunique, da próxima tento fazer algo a seu gosto...

Amou? Comunique-me também, pra eu continuar fazendo bons trabalhos, como este...

Achou bom, mas há alguns pontos discutíveis? Deixe um recado e discutiremos...

Achou que... Aff! Deixa um comentário aí e chega de enrolação!

Kisses!


End file.
